wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Monastery (original)
The Scarlet Monastery is one of four strongholds of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade in the world, the others being the Scarlet Bastion in the ruins of Stratholme, and the towns of Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand. Located in the blighted forests of Tirisfal Glades, the Scarlet Monastery was once a cathedral to the Light, now taken over by fanatical zealots. The Monastery can be found northeast of the Undercity, near Lordaeron's northern coast. The Scarlet Monastery is a complex of four instanced dungeons for both Horde and Alliance characters. Recommended character levels are about 29-45 for a group of five. The Monastery is actually made up of four small instanced "wings", each of which should take about one hour to complete. Here is a list of the mobs found in Scarlet Monastery: Scarlet Monastery Mobs Characteristics History :The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. The Monastery's Hall of Champions has a collection of large statues of the order's most praised heroes: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Geography Maps http://www.atlasmod.com/Maps/ScarletMonastery.jpg Sub Regions Quest guide thumb|Scarlet Monastery location on the map of Tirisfal Glades. Wings thumb|The Cathedral of the Scarlet Monastery The Graveyard *Azshir the Sleepless (rare elite) ** Wand, 33.2 DPS, Shadow ** Cloth Legs, 45 Armor +17 Spi, +10 Shadow Damage ** Neck, +9 Str, +4 Spi *Fallen Champion (rare elite) ** Leather Gloves, +4 Str, +6 Agi, +8 Sta ** Cloth Head, +7 Sta, +11 Int, +12 Spi ** 2h Sword, 30.2 dps, +10 Str, +15 Sta *Ironspine (rare elite) ** Ring, +4 Str, +9 Agi ** One-Hand Mace, 22.9 DPS, +7 Str ** Mail Chest, 235 Armor, +6 Str, +3 Agi, +17 Sta *Bloodmage Thalnos ** Off Hand, +12 Spell Damage and Healing ** Cloth Shoulder, 35 Armor, +8 Int, +4 Spi *Scorn (Spawned after killing Bloodmage Thalnos, Scourge Invasion event only) ** Dagger, 22.9 DPS, Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 9. ** Necklace, +5 Sta, +6 Int, Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 7 ** Mail Gloves, 147 Armor, +10 Sta, +20 Attack Power. The Library Library mobs: Entrance: *Scarlet Gallant - Melee, uses Crusader Strike and Hammer of Justice *Scarlet Adept - Priest type, uses holy smite and heals others using Heal *Scarlet Beastmaster - Ranged type with Shoot and exploding shot, comes with a war hound pet Inner: *Scarlet Chaplain* - Priest type, uses Inner Fire and heals others using Renew and Power Word: Shield. Kill these quickly. *Scarlet Diviner - Caster, uses Fireball and Mana Burn *Scarlet Monk* - Melee type, hits hard using Thrash and Kick occasionally Bosses: *Houndmaster Loksey ** Staff, 31.3 DPS, +60 Attack Power vs. Beasts (This is about a 10% drop) ** Leather hands, 62 armor, +30 Attack Power vs. Beasts (This is about a 40% drop) ** 3 charges to summon a level 30 hound to fight for you (This is about a 50% drop) *Arcanist Doan ** Dagger, 26.8 DPS, +8 Int, +3 Spi, +9 spell damage and healing ** Staff, 34.7 DPS, +7 Sta, +15 Int, +10 Spi ** Robe, 50 Armor, +4 Sta, +13 Spi The Armory You need the Scarlet Key or some way to bypass the lock to enter this wing. The mobs here are almost completely different from that in Library. Entrance: *Scarlet Soldier - melee type, uses Improved Blocking *Scarlet Conjuror - caster, uses Fireball and comes with a Fire Elemental pet Footman's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Protector - heavy armor, uses Devotion Aura and Holy Light *Scarlet Guardsman - melee type with Defensive Stance, uses Disarm occasionally *Scarlet Evoker - Uses Fireball, Flamestrike, and Fire Shield mainly Crusader's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Defender* - melee type with Defensive Stance, uses Improved Blocking and Shield Bash *Scarlet Myrmidon* - melee type, hits hard and will enrage at low HP Boss: *Herod, the Scarlet Champion ** Mail Shoulder, 196 armor, +6 Str, +15 Sta ** Mail Head, 213 Armor, +13 Str, +8 Sta, Crit Rating +14 ** Two-Hand Axe, 37.3 DPS, Chance on hit: Attack all nearby enemies for 9 seconds causing weapon damage plus an additional 5 every 3 sec. ** Mail legs, 233 armor, +20 Str, +10 Sta The Cathedral You need the Scarlet Key or some way to bypass the lock to enter this wing. Enemies: * Scarlet Centurion - Melee type, hits quite hard, uses Battle Shout * Scarlet Sorcerer - Caster, uses Blizzard, Frostbolt, and Slow mainly * Scarlet Wizard - Their spells are relatively weak, and the mobs have the low armor customary of mages. If it is necessary to engage both a Wizard and Centurion/Myrmidon/Champion (melee) at once, tank the damage from the melee mob and kill the Wizard first. Try not to gather around these guys since they use Fire Shield and will spam Arcane Explosion if several party members are close to them. * Scarlet Champion - A fairly minimal threat one on one, if you have good armor. However in numbers these can be dangerous, especially if accompanied by an Abbot who can heal them. Try taking them out quickly, preferably after the healers and casters since their holy strike is quite a pain. * Scarlet Abbot - Priority target that has Inner Fire. Focus fire and kill these as soon as you see them, before any other mobs. Interrupt their spells if you can, and use any mana drain spells available to prevent them from healing themselves using renew and heal while attacking them. At least one good thing about them is they don't run, but enrage at low HP instead. * In addition, library and armory mobs marked with asterisk (*) above will also be encountered in cathedral Bosses: *Scarlet Commander Mograine ** Shield, 1548 Armor, 23 Block, +7 Str, +8 Sta, +7 Spi ** Mail Hands, 168 Armor, +7 Sta, +32 Attack Power. ** Two-Hand Mace, 38.9 DPS, +17 Sta, +16 Spi ** Mail legs, 233 armor, +20 Str, +10 Sta *High Inquisitor Whitemane ** One-Hand Mace, 29.8 DPS, +8 Spi, Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 15. ** Neck, +7 Sta, +7 Int, +7 Spi ** Cloth Head, 52 Armor, +9 Sta, +14 Int, +14 Spi Other Known "Superior Loot" * - Cloth Chest, 50 Armor, +7 Sta, +12 Int, +8 Spi * Set * - Leather Feet, 71 Armor, +2 Str, +11 Sta, +3 Spi * Finger, +4 Sta, +20 Attack Power * Leather Shoulder, 80 Armor, +3 Str, +11 Sta, +4 Spi * - Main Hand Sword 19.6 Damage, +5 Agi, +4 Sta Quests that involves killing in this instance * Alliance-Thott * Horde-Thott You can also farm this area for a lot of gold levels 50-60, past then the outlands generally offer more gold. Resources * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Grave Moss * Kingsblood * Liferoot Dungeon Denizens * Fire elementals * Forsaken * Ghosts (one, at least) * Humans * Hyenas * Rabbits * Rats * Shades * Skeletons (one, at least) * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as SM * allakhazam's guide to Scarlet Monastery * If a player enters the instance with Corrupted Ashbringer, all the mobs bow before him. * Due to this being in the heart of Horde territory, many Alliance tend to become targets of PKers when trying to summon other party members. * Much gold can be farmed here. Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery Category:Instance:Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery Category:Guides